


Venice

by goldenthunderstorms (PotatosaurusOfBroadway)



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gondolas, M/M, a bit on the shorter side, but its not angst sooo, some cute fluff for once, they're cute okay, they're in venice obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatosaurusOfBroadway/pseuds/goldenthunderstorms
Summary: Monty and Percy return to Venice for something of a do-over





	Venice

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet  
> written per request of my girlfriend  
> enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?”

“I think that it’s a little late for second guesses, darling.”

“True, but the last time we were in Venice it was a  _ disaster _ .”

I laughed. “I recall, Perce, I have the missing ear to prove it.” I knocked his shoulder with my own. I knew we were both mentally going through the ways our last night in Venice went wrong in many more ways than one, but I decided to mention the obvious one.

Percy rolls his eyes in reply. “Hopefully you won’t lose the other ear this time around.”

“No promises!”

Percy snorted, “I could always toss you into a canal. I know you’d enjoy that.” He teased.

I gasped theatrically. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Percy only grinned in that crooked way of his, like when reciting his filthy rhymes that I am still treated to sometimes.

“Arse,” I mutter, pressing my face into his shoulder.

Percy laughs and we fall into a comfortable silence until the familiar sight of the Venetian skyline is within sight. It had been over a year since we’d last been here. I proposed we go back, spend some time together like the sweethearts we finally were. Considering how our last chance had been so rudely spoiled.

“Still in deep and passionate love with Venice?” Percy asked as our ship docked. 

I hummed in thought before replying. “Perhaps, not as much though.”

“Oh really? Why’s that?”

“Something else has taken its place.” I replied, grinning and nudging Percy with my shoulder again before we were to get off. Percy blushes and stutters all through it and I can’t help laughing. I don’t get him flustered as often or as easily as I used to, so when I do it’s quite rewarding.

It was afternoon by now. We only planned to spend a night or two in Venice, but tonight was our main focus. I keep thinking about out short grace period in Venice last time. I remember the man I had seen kiss another man on a gondola. Then I remember kissing Percy in the streets with no cares in the world. It would be better this time, no arguments and certainly no dukes with their hearts set on ultimate power.

I took Percy’s hand, lacing our fingers as we walked. Our first goal was to find a tavern for dinner, then I had other plans that Percy was—hopefully—not aware of. We were near what the alarm bells in my head told me was the same tavern we’d eaten at last time with Scipio and his crew. I was struck with fondness and a missing for Scipio, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it. We’d receive a visit from Scipio and his men soon enough. Right now, it was only me, Percy, and Venice.

We finally found a tavern that didn’t make us both want to recoil in terror and though we sat across from each other, I took advantage of every opportunity to touch Percy. I continuously hooked my foot around his leg and when it caused him to choke on his food, Percy fixed me with an attempted glare that sent me into fits of giggles.

“If you don’t cut that out, I’ll spill this entire mug down your front.” Percy threatened.

This only made me giggle harder. “Oh, I’d love to see what you say to that when you have to share a bed with me tonight.” I retorted.

Percy only scoffed in reply.

When I finally recovered from my giggles, Percy kicked my shin under the table and I yelped. “Arse!”

It was his turn to laugh as I rubbed my calf, pouting. “Don’t be so down, darling. I’m sure you’ll recover.” Percy teased.

“If I don’t, it’ll be all your fault.”

“I’m fairly sure you’ll recover from a kicked shin.”

I spend a good ten minutes complaining of my shin as we leave, but Percy shuts me up with a kiss and I don’t mention it again.

We lace hands again and I pull him down the streets.

“Where are we going?” Percy asks.

“I may have had an idea.” I reply.

“That’s always dangerous.”

“Hey!”

“We almost died the last time  _ you  _ had an idea.”

“But we didn’t!”

“Always a benefit.”

I huffed, “You can complain all you want, but you’ll like this idea, I promise.”

Percy sighed, “Fine, fine, let’s see this idea.”

I pull him a little ways farther until we reach the dock where I spoke to the gondolier. I had heard enough of this business that I was able to gain us a ride for a fee. It was deducted considering we didn’t want anyone to row the boat for us. It was the only flaw in my plan, but I’d prefer that than someone watching over Percy and I’s shoulders.  _ That’s _ how you get shoved into the canal.

Percy listened on, at first confused, but realization and awe soon dawned on his face and I would give anything to keep that smile on his face.

After working things out with the gondolier, we were led to our rented boat and Percy and I hopped in. Percy took the paddle from me and began rowing us as he talked.

“This was your idea?” He asked.

I nodded, “Do you like it?”

Percy nodded as well. “It’s fantastic, Monty.” We’d rowed a safe distance from the dock and the hub of the gondola activity, so Percy set the paddle aside and sat before me. We weren’t able to sit side by side or else it would unbalance the boat. Percy reached over and took my hand, kissing my knuckles. I beamed, admiring the sight as the rising moon seemed to halo him.

“Better than our last visit?”

Percy snorted, “I’m not even sure that you could call that a  _ visit _ . But yes, this is far better than the last time we were in Venice.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, but I was unsatisfied, taking him by the back of the neck and bringing him into another kiss, longer and sweeter,

“No bounty on our heads,” I mused, my lips still against his. “No forbidden treasures, no way to ruin this.”

“Be careful, Monty, you might tempt whatever forces conspire against us.” Percy joked.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. “I’d like to believe those forces have grown bored of us by now.”

“Bored of you, definitely.”

“I’d fight the forces myself if they aren’t bored of you too.”

“We can only hope.” Percy replies, his voice wistful.

I steal the paddle from him and begin rowing us again. “You’re going to make us grim, darling. I firmly decided there would be no despair during our visit.”

“Oh, Monty,” Percy smiled and brought a hand to my cheek. He traced his thumb across my now-healed burns. They were merely scars now, but my skin still tingled when he did this. “How could I ever despair when I have you?”


End file.
